


And Isn't It Love

by MillieMay



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I blame Em for this one, unabashed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: Gil is anxious about attending galas ever since he and Jessica have gotten together. As much as he wants to he can't shake her words that they're not from the same world.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	And Isn't It Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngghosts/gifts).



> Hello!! This is so far off brand but again, I blame Em. We got on a soft train and I couldn't help but write this. This is a companion piece to the story "Doesn't this have a name" (previously titled "Take it back" but I changed it after I realized I wanted these to be a series. The first involved Jessica realizing that she was in love with gil so I figured, why the hell not flip the script and write the opposite side of it? This is a HELL of a lot softer than the original but I still very much enjoyed writing it and I hope y'all like it to.

Gil is beginning to think that any case that comes across his desk is doomed to never be as simple as it appears first hand. If not the case itself, then keeping Bright within eyesight was enough to make more grey appear in his hair by the end of the day. Hell, keeping an eye on any of the Whitlys has stressed him out more than he’d like to admit.

Which is why it pained him to turn down Jessica’s invitation to be her date to the debutante of yet another New York socialite. The case got messy quickly and he didn’t have the time was his primary reason. Still he could see the guilt in her eyes, a long forgiven conversation still present in her mind. Truth be told it’s still present in his too.

Not because he holds anything against her. The thing is she’s absolutely right. He doesn’t do well in that world. He’s not a fan of small talk or any of the business that’s so wrapped in each one. Jessica, however, she thrives there. Watching her bounce effortlessly from person to person with a magnetic smile on her face is breathtaking.

And then her world fell apart.

Finally seeing her build her way back up again after so long drifting meaninglessly from place to place. It’s wonderful to see.

He hated that he had to miss it.

So when Malcolm, of all people, said he was too busy to go undercover at the debutante after they’d discovered that one of the suspects may attend the party, he grew a little suspicious. Even more so when after a long day at work he found Malcolm already inside his apartment with a tailor, of all things.

_ “I have a suit.” _

_ “A suit.” Malcolm had scoffed. “This is a debutante you need more than a suit. And besides, don’t you want it to be a good surprise.” _

Honestly they should’ve known better than thinking they could keep the new relationship a secret for long. Between Malcolm and Ainsley one of them would grow suspicious and fast. All it would take is a moment that is questionable to either of them. They’d immediately run and tell the other and their whole cover would be blown.

He fixes his tie for the hundredth time as he steps out of his car, the valet immediately extending his hand to take the keys. It took all of his willpower not to immediately turn him down. This was his third car in the past 2 years, he can’t help but be a little protective. He hands the younger man the keys with a polite grin before heading inside.

He’s almost immediately overwhelmed by the amount of people inside. Constant movement threatens to pull him into the waves of the motion and he suddenly feels awfully uncertain of this whole thing.

It’s for the case, he reminds himself, pushing head on into the chaos.

Finding her in the crowd is easy. He gravitates towards the sound of her laugh. It’s her flighty, fake one, but it pulls him to her all the same. He watches her from afar for a minute, unable to contain the smile on his face. Standing there in a deep green gown that probably costs more than his monthly paycheck, she looks absolutely in her element. As if the 20 years of isolation hadn’t even dented her.

The man she’s speaking to points in his direction, having caught him staring. The look on her face was absolutely worth every second of being poked and prodded the night before, and definitely worth the swarm of people brushing past him. The look of utter shock and a softness normally reserved only for Malcolm and Ainsley.

She doesn’t even say goodbye in her hurry to get to him. Her hands find his chest and he can almost see her mind connecting the dots. “What are you doing here?” She half shouts over the constant music and conversation of others. “I thought you had a case.”

He thinks about telling her the truth for a second, that he’s meant to be observing one of the patrons of the family. He doesn’t want to kill her excitement so he decides against it. “I wanted to surprise you.”

She shakes her head with a laugh. “You know I’m used to Malcolm skipping out on me, but I should’ve known something was up when Ainsley declined my invitation.” She leans forwards, kissing him lightly. “Thank you for coming.” Her soft tone barely carries over the music. His hand cups her face, his thumb stroking her cheek softly.

“Of course Jess.” She turns her head, placing a kiss on his palm.

Jessica takes his hand in hers pulling him across the room. “Come on, let’s dance.” He tries to put up an argument. He hasn’t danced in years, he’ll only step on her toes, but she doesn’t take no for an answer.

It’s far from the proper form, elegant movements swirling around them. Any time they bump awkwardly or he steps on her dress she lets out a laugh. A real one, one that makes him so bad about his lack of skills. He loosens up, allowing the movements to flow more naturally, less worried about the people around them and more of the woman in his arms.

And then he remembers why he’s supposed to be here. He glances around the room again, spying curly dark hair dipping through the crowd, he could’ve sworn… Then he spies Malcolm leaning against a bannister. The kid smiles at him flashing him a thumbs up.

He’d been set up.

“What are you looking at?” Jessica asks, turning her head to see. It’s too late, Malcolm has already disappeared into the crowd to actually look for the man that they needed to question. He shakes his head slightly.

“Shouldn’t you be socializing.” He half jokes, “Not everyday you get an invitation like this.”

“Please.” She half grins leaning in slightly. “This is hardly a debutante. They don’t even have  canapés .” He rolls his eyes but her expression grows serious, if only for a moment. “I don’t care about them.” Her eyes flash over his shoulder, breaking eye contact with the weight of the confession. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than here, with you.” His chest swells, a soft almost embarrassed smile crosses her face.

Catching her off guard, he gives her a spin. She shrieks surprised but to her credit, she falls into it naturally. She tosses her head back with a laugh as he pulls her back in. The moment is so small but it nearly knocks him off of his feet. He’s struck suddenly by the realization.

Love should frighten him. He’s loved and lost it all in such a short time. Much shorter than either he or Jackie deserved. Hell, he doesn’t even know if Jessica could ever even admit to being in love, not after all that’s happened to her. Love had hurt him, but it nearly buried her alive.

And yet she’s still here. Crashing clumsily into his chest and dissolving into uncontrollable laughter as they rock in place to the song. His own chuckles bubble beneath the surface as he holds her tightly.

Yes, he’s loved and he’s lost before. That’s why he’s not letting her go.


End file.
